In many instances, a user of a computing device (e.g., a mobile device) may wish to generate and video for streaming and/or recording using a camera associated with the computing device. For example, in the hiring, employment, or recruiting industries, a user (e.g., a job candidate) may wish to stream and/or record a video of the user including dialogue, such as, content relating to an interview or job application. In such cases, the user may wish to read from a script including content prepared in anticipation of the interview or other video-based interaction. However, a user reading from a script that is positioned or located next to the recording device (e.g., the camera) fails to establish and maintain a line of sight with the recording device. Accordingly, the resulting recorded or streamed video includes a subject that is not making “eye contact” with a viewer of video, since the subject is forced to continually look away from the primary line of sight of the camera to refer to his or her notes. This results in a distracting and low quality viewing experience for a viewer of the video.
In addition, the user engaged in a streaming video conference or preparing a recorded video for later consumption by a viewer may not have experience or knowledge relating to the substance of the dialogue. In such cases, the user may lack the ability to adequately prepare notes, talking points, or a script for reference during the video presentation.